


La nostra vita in un anello

by Valechan91



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future, Future Fic, IwaOi Day, IwaOi Day 2019, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valechan91/pseuds/Valechan91
Summary: Un anello. Una vita. Tanti ricordi.Happy IwaOi Day!01.04.2019





	La nostra vita in un anello

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci al giorno sacro per tutti I fan, IwaOi Day.  
> Bisogna onorarlo e festeggiarlo con tutti gli onori dovuti.  
> Quindi, ecco qui una piccola storia per celebrarli degnamente.  
> Buona lettura!

La nostra vita in un anello

 

Oikawa sospira, i capelli ancora in disordine, le guance leggermente accaldate e qualche piccola goccia salata agli angoli degli occhi. Iwaizumi lo guardava, scrutando ogni particolare.  
Tooru sollevò leggermente la mano, guardando il piccolo anello che gli ornava l’anulare sinistro. Sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Hajime, che aveva sollevato le sopracciglia, proferì: “ è proprio così. Come pensavo, ti amo davvero”.  
Il grande passo, o almeno la proposta dello stesso, era andata a buon fine. 

 

Incredibile come fosse tutto cambiato, da quella volta. Da quella sconfitta che non smetteva, nel profondo, di bruciare.  
Un viaggio insieme apparentemente giunto alla sua conclusione. Niente allenamenti insieme, niente sessioni intensive di studio.   
Il compito di battere la Shiratorizawa, andare ( e vincere) i nazionali era stato affidato ai kouhai.   
Era strano come quella sconfitta li avesse avvicinati anche più di prima. Fu quella sera che, mai come allora, si sentirono due perfetti sciocchi.  
Innamorati dal terzo anno di scuola media, e arrivare a finire le superiori, tre anni dopo, a dichiararsi.  
Qualche scherzo del destino, senza dubbio, e Oikawa non si risparmiò improperi contro Ushijima che come sempre era l’ombra oscura a turbare la sua felicità.  
Ma scoprirsi, era rischioso, e il loro legame troppo prezioso per un “ o la va o la spacca”.   
Quella sera, invece, tutto esplose.   
“ Ammiro quel lato di te che prosegue per la propria strada senza esitazione, che lotta fino in fondo per ciò a cui tiene”.  
Oikawa non avrebbe mai dimenticato le parole che Hajime gli disse quella sera, sulla soglia di casa, prima di sparire tra i vicoli bui.  
Le parole dopo la sua dichiarazione.   
Prima di quella corsa a perdifiato per fermarlo, un messaggio veloce a sua madre che avrebbe tardato. Prima di afferrarlo per il polso, dopo quelli che sembravano eterni attimi, e avvicinarsi all’altro, mentre piccole lacrime gli sfuggivano dagli occhi, scorrendo sulle guance.  
Doveva essere orribile (sentiva il moccio al naso e sapeva che Iwaizumi glielo avrebbe rinfacciato a vita) ma Oikawa in quel momento non se ne curò.  
Lui doveva sapere.   
Parlava troppo di quell’Iwa-chan, tanto forte, tanto amato. E le sue storie finivano sempre nel cestino dei rifiuti.  
Tooru non si fermò, e lo baciò delicatamente. I sentimenti erano reciproci.   
Quello fu l’inizio della storia d’amore della coppia di giocatori di pallavolo che quella generazione avesse mai visto. 

 

Si ritrovarono per un anno avversari, ma in nazionale insieme. Le loro squadre, però, erano legate da anni di sana amicizia e rivalità.  
Restare in uno degli spogliatoi, quel luogo segreto di incontri, di ansimi, di parole dette e ripetute. Parole segrete, tenute solo per loro.   
Corpo contro corpo, vestiti buttati alla rinfusa, schiocchi.   
Hajime lo notava, quando il suo ragazzo tendeva a provocarlo, sul campo. Ma far vedere a tutti che fosse suo, sbatterlo lì, sul campo… una fantasia che il suo lato più possessivo non gli permetteva di realizzare.  
Meglio lasciarli succhiotti, così che potessero prenderlo in giro.  
E Oikawa lo sapeva, e ricambiava.   
Ma c’era una cosa (Tooru non lo avrebbe mai detto) che amava di quegli incontro.  
Da un lato, vicino gli armadietti, era stato sistemato uno specchio a muro.  
E Iwaizumi non dimenticava mai di fargli notare quanto in quelle situazioni, lo considerasse bello.   
Non solo in quelle ovviamente, ma Hajime non si esponeva mai troppo.   
“Bellissimo e mio” era il messaggio che arrivava dritto al castano.   
Non era bravo, e preferiva agire alle parole, ma quando lo faceva, quando gli mostrava che ci teneva. Tooru sapeva che veniva dal cuore.   
E si sentiva estremamente fortunato.   
Era quel sentimento che gli vibrava nel cuore al privilegio di stare con qualcuno come il suo Iwa-chan.   
Quelle rare risate, quei rari sorrisi, riservati solo a lui. Quelli che gli facevano perdere un battito.  
Cosa aveva fatto per meritarlo?  
Se lo chiedeva, quando sapeva che era stato l’unico a credere sempre in lui. A dargli la forza di non arrendersi. A prenderlo in giro, ma ad essere il primo a sapere quanto valesse.  
A comprenderlo senza bisogno di parole.  
La loro perfetta armonia, la loro sincronia di vita.   
Quando Iwaizumi si erse imponente di fronte a lui, quella volta, loro due soli a non essere mai andati ai nazionali. Quella voce profonda, seria, che parlò difendendolo da chi lo credeva debole e mediocre, gli mosse un profondo orgoglio nel cuore. Non aveva pensato a sé stesso.  
Erano, da sempre, il pilastro l’uno dell’altro.  
Averlo nella propria vita gli sembrava la fortuna più grande.   
Erano perfetti così, nelle loro imperfezioni.

 

E guardando quell’anello che gli circondava il dito, non poteva che esserne sempre più orgoglioso e felice. 

Tooru ricordò ancora quei fiori, quei petali rosa che gli volevano tra i capelli agli inizi della primavera. I ciliegi, simbolo di romanticismo e di un nuovo inizio. Ma, negativamente, anche di una fine.   
La leggenda degli alberi secolari del loro liceo, tramandata durante la cerimonia di apertura, era nota a tutti, studenti e professori. Come la leggenda del secondo bottone, osservare la fioritura di quei ciliegi con chi si ama era una promessa di amore eterno.  
Loro non avevano avuto fortuna, nel dichiararsi in quella cornice. Forse troppo clichè, forse troppo eccessiva per un animo come quello di Hajime.   
Ricordò di quel bacio, scambiato l’ultimo giorno passato all’aoba johsai, sotto il leggero venticello primaverile che muoveva gli alberi, facendo volare i petali rosa quasi in una danza.  
Quel bacio sotto uno di quegli alberi, come un eterno ricordo di quel luogo.   
Forse c’era un fondo di verità, e ora Oikawa lo sapeva davvero.   
L’amara sconfitta contro la Shiratorizawa era solo un brutto e lontano ricordo. E ora, potersi dimostrare affetto in campo, senza problemi, accettati da buona parte dei tifosi e dai compagni, era un sollievo.  
il Giappone era ancora molto chiuso su certe questioni, ma a volte, quel qualcosa di più riesce a fare breccia nei cuori. 

Hajime lo riscosse con un colpetto sulla fronte, poichè Tooru si era incantato a guardare l’anello.  
“Smettila di fissarlo con quel sorriso da ebete, sei disgustoso ed è imbarazzante”  
“IWA-CHAN NON SEI PER NIENTE ROMANTICO!”  
“Guarda che a breve sarai anche tu… Iwa-chan.”  
Oikawa accennò un sorriso.  
Iwaizumi Tooru non suonava poi tanto male, e poteva sempre chiamarlo per nome.  
Quel soprannome sarebbe rimasto sempre loro.  
“Shittykawa, però non ti incantare di nuovo o ti sbatto un cuscino in faccia”.  
Alcune cose non sarebbero mai cambiate, in fondo. Ma era anche un bene.  
Erano loro, e andava bene così.  
“IWA-CHAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Piaciuta la storia?  
> Loro due meritano davvero tanto e sono troppo poche le storie su di loro.  
> Quindi perché non aumentarle, e scritte bene?  
> Alla prossima IwaOi!


End file.
